


Umbrella in a Storm

by Inkribbon796



Series: Egotober 2019 [5]
Category: Jacksepticeye Fandom, Markiplier fandom - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Egotober 2019, Gen, Secret Identities, Stormy Weather, Undercover Work, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 16:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20910785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkribbon796/pseuds/Inkribbon796
Summary: Jackieboy Man is caught out in a storm, which wouldn’t be so bad if he wasn’t undercover right now.





	Umbrella in a Storm

A man in a grey jacket raced out into the rain, trying to catch the bus. It was coming down in sheets, giant puddles on the ground, the man’s glasses covered in so much water he could barely see past it.

“Come on,” he grumbled.

“Hey, Seán!”

The man stopped, looking behind him to see an asian man with black square glasses and a hoodie heading towards him. The guy had a black umbrella he was trying to keep from blowing inside out in the wind.

“Yo, Mark,” he greeted, the two civilian heroes standing slightly shielded from the rain. “What happened to your car?”

“It’s in the shop,” Mark answered as they started walking to the closest bus stop. “Sometimes I wish I could just fly off whenever I wanted.”

“Least you  _ can _ fly,” he scoffed. “I just run all over town.”

“You’re harder to hit,” Mark reminded. “Trust me, that’s better.”

The two stopped at the bus station, Mark looking around. “Any luck?”

“No, I’ve been all o’er town an’ I bet yah this guy’s not walkin’ out in this storm,” Seán reminded.

“Yeah,” Mark sighed, wrapping up his umbrella. “Figures the rain would show up.”

“Yah found somethin’ right?” Seán was wiping some of the water away from his face, looking up the road to see if he could the bus.

“I might have,” Mark shrugged. “An update for that missing person’s case that the cops were really confused by. Some college guy disappeared on a blind date and they can’t find the mysterious date and they’re pretty sure the guy didn’t even go to that college. He just showed up for a month and then he and the guy vanished.”

“Kay,” Seán hummed. “What’s the clue?”

“Police found a really expensive watch,” Mark revealed, gesturing with his umbrella. “I’ve got a couple details on it, but it seems like the watch just fell off the guy’s arm without being loosened. There was a lot of blood in the nooks and crannies of the thing so this was a violent attack.”

“So how’s this connected to Wilford?” Seán asked. “Guy’s never been secretive about killing people. He shot the Chief of Police in broad daylight because he got sassed.”

“Because they found this thing right in the middle between Warfstache’s station and one of Dark’s warehouses,” Mark revealed, “and Marvin found some of Dark’s magic around the area but not on the watch.”

Sean’s eyes widened. “So, who’s apprentice is this guy?”

The Irishman then had a sudden realization on his face, “Remember when we first started out and Wilford took that kid from Anti?”

“What kid?” Mark asked, his attention snapping to Seán . “That actually happened? We tried looking for that kid everywhere and turned up with nothing.”

“Who knows what that kid’s been through,” Seán reminded.

“Kid was probably an orphan snagged off the streets,” Mark reasoned. “You know how crazy Wil gets. We should have taken him when Dark was trying to hand him off to us.”

Reluctantly Seán nodded. “Okay, so what? We can’t rewind the clock and take the kid back.”

“No but we need to find any old footage of the kid, anything,” Mark decided, stepping out into the rain. “I’ll head back home and see what I can do. No time to waste.”

“Good luck,” Seán decided and Mark levitated off the ground, pulling his hood up.

“See yah Jackie,” Mark told him and then shot off.

Seán looked at the rain, and a second later the headlights of a bus. “Finally, took fore’er.”


End file.
